The Element of Surprise
by Drakona Fuyu
Summary: Day 7 of SHARE THE LOVE MONTH! A tale of the blossoming bromance over a serious talk. Smoker and Hina shall reveal a little time of their personal life, away from marines and away from anyone they know. Just them both and a little domesticity. SmoHina One Shot


Standing before the rendezvous point, the pink haired marine hiss in disgust at the smoke enveloping the bar, the source? A sentimental fool. She slams the door open, surprising all of the occupants except one. Spotting the hulking figure, she sigh, watching a stream of smoke rise and add to the dense atmosphere. "What is with all this smoke? Hina doesn't like it." She scowls loudly as the rest of the customers jolt in shock, not wanting to agitate the ferocious looking man, yet swooning at the same time at the beautiful marine. The smoke began to dwindle, as if the "foolish" marine is absorbing all of the smoke, a growl rose from his hunched back. "Much better" she smiles as she sat beside the seemingly indifferent figure, gesturing for a mug of beer.

"Hina is here now. What's wrong Smoky?" The large man beside her grumbles as the rest of the bar seems on the edge at the marine's familiarity, using a pet name only for when they are alone together. "Stupid Straw Hat…" He growls into his beer, clenching the handle in frustration. Hina pats the pitiful man, thanking the bartender as she sends him away. "Aww… what did the Straw Hat do now? Tell Hina." She purrs soothingly, hoping to console her 'friend'. Smoker looks up from his beer, giving her a glare before turning back to his beer with a sigh. "Say… do you think there are good pirates?" Smoker asks. The entire pub goes silent, a marine speaking good of pirates is unheard of, astonishing all that was present. Hina chokes on her beer, slamming the mug down to avoid the unladylike spray that she was about to spit out. She forces herself to swallow the liquid before sharply turning to Smoker. "WHAT?!" She shouts, looking at him with an incredulous expression, her breath short from the shock.

"Well… if you think about it, he saved Alabasta from Crocodile and his Baroque Works… the kids from Punk Hazard was also saved by Straw Hats…" Smoker frowns in contemplation, chewing on his dual signature cigars as he thought, a habit from a long time ago. Hina was surprised, always thinking of Smoker as the strict and serious marine he appears to be. "What about Enies Lobby, the Marineford War?" She asks cautiously, taking careful sips from her mug, hoping to not let the element of surprise overtake her again.

"Well… if you think about it, it's reasonable right? If one of the Admirals was kidnapped by an army of pirates, would the Navy not deploy all its resource to save this valuable member of the Navy?" Smoker mused, the Devil's child was his nakama… nakama that he would give his life to, knowing Straw Hat Luffy. And then there was the situation with Fire Fist Ace… He was Straw Hat's family… Smoker ran a hand through his white cropped hair, hiding a smile at the young pirate's set of morals. It was better than many men that he knows. It reminds him of another pirate… "They're not horrible pirates… they don't go around pillaging villages and stealing from innocent people. If they didn't call themselves pirates… would the World Government even care about them? They would just be normal people with amazing skill." Smoker pondered, letting his thoughts wander before looking at Hina.

Hina eyes widened as Smoker shared his thoughts, for three reasons. One was that Smoker was the silent kind; keeping his thoughts to himself, especially personal ones. Two, he was speaking about a pirate in a quiet, kind consideration. And lastly, the kind and gentle heart that was covered his rough and tough exterior was showing. A rare sight, even to Hina, as a small sweet smile appears, a hand caressing the white-haired man's cheek. "You're so sweet. But pirates are pirates. It is our job to… defeat them. Whether or not they are good pirates who save millions of people, or bad pirates who kill and steal because of their anarchic nature."

Smoker frowns and sigh, closing his eyes as he leans into Hina's gloved hand. "But… He's not a bad kid… I can't bring myself to hate him." When Smoker opens his eyes again, Hina was close, too close for comfort. Hina, without hesitation, presses her red-painted lips to his. Smoker closes his eyes again, savouring the moment, not remember when… _this_… started. As Hina pulls away with a sweet smile, Smoker grunts, in attempt to hide his blushing embarrassment. His lips marked with her red.

"Hina likes it when Smokey is like this. This is the real you. The reason you can't bring yourself to hate him is that, he has a way of sucking people in. You are captivated by him I guess… To you, he is almost like a hero, to battle the corruption in the World Government, and to bring peace to where he goes." She observes, taking her comments from Smoker's more than often recounts of Straw Hat. Smoker grunts once more, wiping away the lipstick and smearing it before chugging the rest of his beer down. "Maybe…"

Smoker looks to Hina once more, distracted by her beauty now, rather than a pirate. "So Hina… what should I do?" She smiled in her powerful grace, pressing another kiss to his lips. "Well… you choose to be a marine, so do your duty. You were driven by the chase, often chasing pirates to the end of the Grand Line. Do that, keep chasing Straw Hat Luffy. He might be a good kid, but he's still a pirate." Her lips seals his, silencing him before kissing up his neck sensually. "In the mean time… I think it's about time you repay me for my help. Hina has a new cage she wants to play with~ And Hina brought it with her." She purrs seductively, tapping her ample chest, probably where her sexual device was hidden.

Smoker pales slightly, rubbing his head with a groan. "Hina… can't we do this like a normal couple?" He asked softly, keeping the conversation between them. She huffs and sighs in defeat, finishing her beer. "Fine. But Hina wants it now." She demanded as Smoker puts down enough money for the both of them. As they leave, Hina turns back with a wicked smile. "If anyone says anything about tonight. Hina will hunt you down and silence you for good." She smiled threateningly. Chills running down everyone's spine as Smoker sighs besides her.

He takes her arm and drags her out of the bar as she protests in his grasp. He silences her with a unexpected sweet chaste kiss before carrying her into the night. It was good for a friend to be your lover.


End file.
